dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbender
DSaF = Freddy Fazbender is the titular and most prominent animatronic in the DSaF Series and the lead singer of the band. Information Freddy Fazbender will stand on the show stage with Bonnie and Chica. When the player talks with Freddy he will say "Nothing to see here, officer" or "Inhale". The player also can tweak Freddy's Music box, he can play Darude SandStorm, the Toreador or Rickroll everyone. When Darude SandStorm is played, the customers will ask what song is playing and Steven will shake his head. In the first Minigame, the player will play as Freddy Fazbender and needs to put party hats on dead kids. Appearance Freddy just looks like Freddy Fazbear from the official game called Five Nights at Freddy's, but with some exceptions of derp. Personality Freddy Fazbender’s personality is generally unknown, as is the personality of the spirit inside him, besides that, he's just there to look stupid. |-| DSaF 2 = Withered Freddy is a broken-up version of Freddy Fazbender sent to the Bakersfield Location. Information Freddy Fazbender comes back as Withered Freddy and the Dayman in DSAF 2. Withered Freddy appears in Backroom and says "I am god". At night, he becomes the Dayman, the Banisher of Darkness. In this form, he has a yellow body, a white top hat and bowtie and has the orginal head of Freddy Fazbender. Appearance His overall appearance is unchanged, but small differences are visible - mainly the buttons added to his chest, and a more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. Most notably, however, is the damage on his arms similar to that of Foxy's, showing parts of his endoskeleton. He also seems to be lacking kneecaps. Additionally, both of his knees are damaged; with visible wires poking out of his left knee. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable, as it is seen sitting on the floor next to him in the Parts/Service room. It should be noted that he still holds a microphone. This time around, Withered Freddy has an upper set of teeth, while his head appears far blockier. In addtion to this, part of Freddy's endoskeleton teeth are also slightly visible. His freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner, and he has embossed inner ears. His eyes are in a slightly different position, meaning one of his eyes go up and down, and also seems to have been placed deeper within the mask. Also, his muzzle appears to be smaller and much rounder. The reason for his disrepair is due to neglect by the company and the fact that he is simply used as spare parts for the newer animatronics. He also has a racoon inside his music box. Personality Withered Freddy’s personality is generally unknown, as is the personality of the spirit inside him, besides that, he's just there to look stupid. His spirit does seem to firmly believe he is god. As the Dayman, Withered Freddy is fairly serious on his goal to vanquish the Nightman. He claims to be the "Master of karate, and friendship, for everyone". |-| DSaF 3 = Withered Freddy reappears in Dayshift at Freddy's 3, in an even worse state of decay. Information Abandoned Withered Freddy is one of the game's salvageable characters, in the Bakersfield Location. Withered Freddy acts as usual, He is one of the four salvagable animatronics in the location (the others being: Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy and Spring Freddy. Appearance Withered Freddy is generally the same as in the last game, but his right arm and left leg are completely gone. Personality Withered Freddy’s Personality is generally unknown, as is the personality of the spirit inside him, besides that, he's just there to look stupid. Trivia * Withered Freddy's line "i-i am god" is most likely a reference to the Sonic.exe creepypasta written by JC The Hyena. * According to Harry, Withered Freddy smells like something crawled up inside him and died, and something has indeed "crawled in him and died". It's unknown if he's talking about one of the missing children's long decayed corpse or a different living being. ** It's possibly the raccoon that crawled inside his music box. |-| Gallery= Appearances Dayshift at Freddy's Freddy2.png|Freddy being interacted with. Freddy3.png|Freddy on Day 5 if Jack helped Dave. Fredhead.png|Freddy's head. Fredbod.png|Head-less Freddy. IMG Parts.png|Freddy and Foxy broken up. Dayshift at Freddy's 2 Dayman-1.png|Withered Freddy as the Dayman. Freddy1dsaf2.png|Withered Freddy. (1) Freddy2dsaf2.png|Withered Freddy. (2) Freddy3dsaf2.png|Withered Freddy. (Red) Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Wf1.png|Withered Freddy. (1) Wf2.png|Withered Freddy. (2) Webp.net-gifmaker_(8).gif IMGfreddy head.png|Freddy's head. Dead.png|Freddy ingame. salvage7a.png Sprites Dayshift at Freddy's Enemy0.png|Freddy in Breadbear. $fredpossessed.png|Freddy possessed. $freddy.png|Freddy's sprites. IMG freddy plush.png|A Freddy plushy. Freddy's old sprite.gif|Freddy's old sprite. Dayshift at Freddy's 2 $wfred.png|Withered Freddy's sprites. $dayman1.png|Dayman sprites. (1) $dayman3.png|Dayman sprites. (2) Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:DSAF Animatronics Category:DSAF 2 Animatronics Category:DSAF 3 Animatronics Category:Salvagable Animatronics Category:DSAF Category:DSAF 2 Category:DSAF 3 Category:DSAF 3 (Troll) Category:DSAF 3 (Real) Category:DSAF Characters Category:DSAF 2 Characters Category:DSAF 3 Characters